Post Scene to Leap of Faith
by Mulderette
Summary: Ty and Sully post-fic


Post Scene to Leap of Faith

Summary: Ty and Sully post scene.

Spoilers: Season Six/Leap of Faith

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.

Dear God...what had he done? Sully felt sick inside as he made his way out of the station house as fast as he could, trying to block the image of Ty's stricken face out of his mind. How could he have just blurted that out to Ty without even giving him a chance to respond? He hated himself but he couldn't go back. He couldn't face him. He felt like his whole world was turned upside down and inside out. It had been since the day Ty had been partnered up with Captain Finney's kid. Things had been spiraling downward ever since. He hated seeing Ty with that little bastard. It was a constant reminder of all that had happened. It had been on his mind more and more lately and finally he hadn't been able to keep it inside any longer. Ty had pushed at just the right moment and now he knew the truth. Sully knew he was wrong to tell Ty like that and then just leave, but he hadn't been able to stay in that room a second longer. He understood there were going to be consequences, but right now he just wasn't able to cope with them.

xxxxxx

Ty wasn't sure how long he sat alone in the darkness after Sully walked out on him. Luckily no one else came into the office. He felt sick to his stomach as he tried to digest what Sully had just told him. It wasn't anything he could even begin to make sense of though. Captain Finney was responsible for his father's death? There was no way to sugar coat it. No way to make it okay. It wasn't okay...it wasn't ever going to be okay again.

Finally, he managed to gain enough control to make his way out of the office and outside of the precinct. He wasn't even aware that his face was soaked with perspiration until he felt the cool night air on his hot cheeks. He took a few deep breaths as he shakily walked to his car. He unlocked the door, sank into the seat and rested his head on the steering wheel. How could Sully have done that to him? Drop a bomb like that and just walk out, expecting him not to ask questions, just to take it in and never speak of it again... What the hell had he been thinking?

"Damn you, Sully," he said in a choked whisper, desperately trying to hold back the tears he knew were threatening. He needed to keep himself together though. He wasn't going to break down, especially not here in the precinct parking lot. He wouldn't let that happen. Finally he was able to compose himself. He started up his car and headed towards home.

After what seemed like an endless trip, Ty arrived at his apartment. His first impulse was to call Sasha. He grabbed the telephone and dialed the first three digits of her phone number, but hung up when he remembered that she wasn't home. Earlier that day she had been jabbering on about plans for a girls' night out tonight. At first he was disappointed, but after thinking about it, he realized it was probably just as well. He doubted very much that he could hide the fact that something was wrong from her and he knew he couldn't discuss it. He didn't want to drag her into it, not yet anyhow. He needed to try to make sense out of it in his own head before he mentioned this to Sasha or anyone else.

He dropped down onto the couch, put his head back and stared up at the ceiling. There wasn't anyone he could talk to about this. He certainly couldn't tell his mother. It would only upset her. He wondered if she knew or was she totally unsuspecting about what had happened to her husband? He glanced over towards Carlos' bedroom. The door was ajar and the room was cloaked in darkness. He wondered if his roommate was just late or if he wouldn't be home at all. He sighed softly to himself and got to his feet, intending to get some sleep. Maybe he'd be able to sort this out in the morning.

xxxxxx

Sully was still awake when the first rays of sunlight shimmered through the slats of the blinds into his apartment. Amazingly he had made it through the night without a drink. He had actually stopped at a bar on his way home. He had even gone so far as to order a drink, but had somehow found the strength to exit the bar, leaving the drink behind untouched. He wasn't really sure how he'd managed, but he'd known that if he had given in to temptation he would have only made things even worse. He didn't want that. Things were bad enough already. With a low-pitched groan, Sully painstakingly got up from the couch, stretching out his muscles one by one. He was getting old...too old for all this crap...

A half hour later, Sully had showered and dressed and felt at least halfway human again...or at least he would after he had a cup of coffee. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table and headed out of the apartment. When he got outside, he started walking in the direction of the newsstand and coffee shop, but halted after just a few steps and turned back around. He realized he had somewhere else he needed to go...

xxxxxx

Sleep eluded Ty for most of the night. He had spent a lot of time pacing the floors of the apartment. He had hoped that Carlos would have come home, but he must have stayed over at Levine's once again. Not that he begrudged his roommate his relationship. In fact, he was really happy that Carlos had someone special in his life. But for just one night, he wished he had been there. He wasn't even sure what he would have told Carlos, if anything, but at least he wouldn't have felt so alone.

It was still very early, but Ty knew that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. He got up and showered and then tried to lose himself in front of the t.v., but he was much too restless and he couldn't stop thinking about what Sully had told him. Unable to stay in his apartment any longer, he headed out. Maybe taking a drive would help.

xxxxxx

When Sully arrived at his destination, he got out of his car and headed toward the familiar gravesite. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that he wasn't the only one who had thought to come here today. Ty was kneeling in front of his father's grave. His head was bowed and God only knew what kind of thoughts were going on in his mind. Sully longed to go to him...to comfort Ty as he had when he was a child... But Ty was no longer a child. He was a grown man and Sully knew there was nothing he could offer to comfort him right now.

"I'm sorry, partner," he whispered, casting his eyes towards the heavens. "I didn't mean to...I tried to protect him as long as I could." He had tried so desperately to keep this hidden, not wanting Ty to suffer as he had known he would if he ever discovered the truth. In the past, when Ty had questioned him, he had always managed to appease him with partial information and half-truths, but ultimately fate had taken over and now the truth was out.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, which he hastily brushed away with the back of his hand. He couldn't stay here. He knew that Ty wasn't about to let this rest, but he just wasn't up to dealing with it... Not now... not yet... As silently as he could, he turned around and headed back in the direction of his car.

xxxxxx

Ty could feel his heartbeat quicken as he entered the cemetery and headed towards his father's grave. It was like that every time he came here. Sometimes he would come here angry, other times sorrowful, but today he felt like he was under assault from every emotion there was.

"Hey, dad..." His voice broke as he uttered the words and knelt before his father's gravesite feeling like he was eleven years old and had just lost his father all over again. "I'm so sorry.... His eyes finally brimmed over with the tears he had been holding back since the previous night. "I don't know what to do, dad...I don't know what to do..."

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, feeling more alone than he had felt in a very long time. Somehow he had thought answers might come easier here, but if anything, it was even more difficult now. It had been bad enough to have lost his father in what he had thought was just a tragic part of being a cop, but now...to discover the corruption behind it...it just made it all so much worse.

He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched and quickly turned his head, just managing to catch a glimpse of Sully before he disappeared from view. Ty got to his feet, shivering slightly as a cold wind whipped through the light windbreaker he was wearing. There was a look of utter betrayal on his face as he stared at the spot where Sully had just been. How could Sully have seen him here and not come over to him? He had believed Sully was his best friend...the closest thing he had to a father since his own dad had died. And now...Ty didn't know what to think anymore. Did Sully honestly think that this was over? If he did he was kidding himself. It wasn't over...not by a long shot... It was only just beginning...

He turned back to his father's grave, a new determination blending with the sorrow in his dark eyes. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, dad," he stated quietly. "I promise you I will..."


End file.
